X-ray systems where both the X-ray source and the X-ray detector have several degrees-of-freedom (DOF) provide a significant advantage in terms of patient positioning flexibility. Such systems utilize mobile X-ray detectors, which can be positioned anywhere in the patient space and results in more robust X-ray systems. Such systems enable high quality X-ray examinations to be carried out for more specific regions of interests and for a wider range of patients (e.g. in cases of serious trauma). The mobile X-ray detectors can be connected by wires or be wireless.
However, this flexibility comes at a price. In order to acquire high quality X-ray images, the X-ray source, the region-of-interest on the patient, and the X-ray detector should be well aligned. The better the alignment, the higher the quality of the X-ray image will be. With mobile X-ray detectors, this alignment is performed in two steps: aligning the X-ray detector with respect to the region-of-interest, and then aligning the X-ray source with respect to the X-ray detector. Conventionally, an operator performs this alignment manually by positioning the mobile X-ray detector at a location so that an X-ray image of a region of interest on the patient can be recorded. Then, the operator manually aligns and positions the X-ray source relative to the X-ray detector. Because the alignment is performed manually, the quality of the alignment is not consistent and difficult to reproduce every time.
Thus, there is a need for improving the method of aligning the X-ray source to the X-ray detector.